The metabolism of arachidonic acid via the lipoxygenase pathway gives rise to leukotrienes which are potent mediators of inflammation and allergic reactions. An object of the invention is a compound which would block the generation, release or action of leukotrienes to alleviate inflammation and allergic reactions.